


Thank You

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide mention, but thought would share, depressed reader, really wrote for myself when i was really sad, suicidal thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: Duck always seems to be there at the right times for you, little does he know he's actually saved your life.
Relationships: Duck Newton/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Thank You

The snow fell silently as always, the cold air burning your skin but the pain was very much welcomed. An unbearable weight in your chest made you feel you deserved it. The weight had been dragging you down and now you felt yourself being crushed by it. You closed your eyes and let out a ragged breath as tears started streaming down your face.  
Suddenly you were surrounded by warmth as a jacket was draped around your shoulders. Looking over your saw Duck by your side, looking out over the snow. His arm was around your shoulder, his thumb rubbing gently at your shoulder.  
“I’ve always loved how quiet it gets when it snows like this.” He says, not bringing attention to your sniffles as you continue to cry. “I love getting out in the forest when it’s like this too, you can see where heavy snow has fallen off the branches into the snow below. It’s also real easy to see where animals have been rooting around the base of trees for food.” He let out a soft chuckle. “One time I was out in the woods when the snow was deep like this and I dropped my keys.” Duck continued to talk. He knew you didn’t want to talk about why you were crying.  
Duck had found you crying before. Each time you told him you didn’t want to talk about it because you really didn’t. He kept talking while he let you have your cry. Almost ten minutes had passed as you had stopped crying, your breathing was almost back to normal.  
“There was no light around for miles, just the moon in the snow covered forest but I could see just fine, the snow really reflects the heck out of the moon, lemme tell ya’.” He silenced when you placed a hand on his arm.  
“Thanks.” You offered him a weak smile.  
“Don’t mention it.” He returned a soft smile. There was a beat before he added, “I’m about to go get a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me?”  
Many months had passed and you had started to get help for the weight in your chest. Seeing a therapist and medication was really helping. As well as an amazing group of supporting people.  
You sat on the couch with Duck. He was reading a book, your head rested on his shoulder as you were curled up in a blanket lost in thought about how happy you were. Each breath you drew in was calm and even.   
“Duck?” You looked up at him. He looked down at you with a small content smile. “Thank you.”  
His smile grew as he pulled you closer. “For what?” He kissed your temple.  
“I don’t know if you remember, but I was on the porch at Amnesty, and I was crying.” You absentmindedly played with his hand. “It was snowing and you put your jacket around me and kept me calm while I cried. You didn’t make me talk about what was wrong and it meant so much to me.”  
“Don’t think anything of it, darling.” He placed another soft kiss into the top of your head.   
“No, Duck, I,” you sighed looking for the right words. “Duck you saved my life that day.” Your thumbs ran over the palm of his hand as you whispered. “I,” another sigh escaped you. “I had decided that day would be my last. Duck, if you hadn’t come to me then I wouldn’t be here now. And now I’m just so happy I can’t even believe that was less than a year ago. You’ve helped me find so much joy and I don’t think I can thank you enough.” Your eyes didn’t leave his hand.  
His other hand lifted your chin up so he could give you a tender kiss. You felt his cheeks were wet and pulled back to see he was silently crying.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered against your lips. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.  
You felt tears fill your eyes instantly seeing the man you loved cry. “I love you too. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ever feeling alone and have nowhere to go please seek help, tell someone. Suicide is never the answer. 1-800-273-8255 You're never alone.


End file.
